The Walking Dead
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry sabía que sólo había una salida para todo, ver a Oliver con un arma en su mano sólo lo confirma.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** The Walking Dead.

La herida en su pierna palpita dolorosamente, la sangre fluye fresca de entre su carne y el olor nauseabundo que expulsa de ella junto con esa asquerosa pus amarillenta lo mantienen al vilo del desmayo. La cama - _si es que podía ser llamado así al trozo de cartón sobre el que estaba semi acostado_ \- se encuentra húmeda por su sudor y las mantas manchadas de sangre. Su ropa no se encontraba en mejor estado, estando igual o incluso peor que el débil cobertizo que encontraron para salvaguarse de los caminantes. Mismos caminantes que le habían herido ya hacia doce horas por un estúpido descuido.

Barry lanza un gemido lastimero al aire, un sollozo que quiere evitar para no preocupar más a su compañero, pero que le es inevitable. Su cuerpo hierve en fiebre y su estómago exige ser alimentado. Lleva su mano hasta su vientre en un gesto inconsciente y el chico sonríe con pena, después de todo, si un caminante le había herido de gravedad en la pierna izquierda, fue simplemente porque su amigo le había enviado al bosque en busca de comida - _ya fuese un roedor al que había cazado de casualidad o simples hortalizas silvestres que encontró entre los matorrales_ \- y no vio venir al no muerto. Barry era rápido e inteligente, pero al ser presa del pánico por el inesperado ataque, no pudo huir a tiempo y ahora su destino estaba marcado.

Oliver debía matarlo.

La herida duele y Barry desea que se detenga. Su cuerpo convulsiona en un ataque de tos que le obliga a encorvarse sobre sí mismo, el sonido de sus lamentos retumba por todo el lugar de manera tétrica y el castaño se reprende mentalmente por ser tan débil. Lo último que necesitaban era que otros cadáveres vivos vinieran a por ellos para terminar el trabajo. _Barry era tan idiota_. Tan débil e ingenuo ¿De verdad alguna vez creyó ser capaz de sobrevivir? ¿Qué luego de quedarse solo tras las muertes de sus amigos y familiares, iba a quedar impune? A decir verdad, por dos hermosos años, así lo creyó. Que teniendo a Oliver a su lado, nada malo iba a pasarle nunca.

Pero la vida era cruel y ahora había condenado a su amigo, _su amor_ , a cargar con su muerte por el tiempo que hiciera falta. Y eso le provocaba más dolor que la herida en su pierna.

Su mente se pierde en divagaciones, una más cruel que la otra debido a su fiebre, y la herida sangra con más dolor.

Las puertas viejas del cobertizo se abren solemnes y los débiles rayos del sol se cuelan por ellas sin ser invitadas. A Barry no le importa, no realmente. La calidez de la mañana acaricia su piel casi como un mimo inocente, ojala pudiera eso darle un poco de alivio. La figura imponente de Oliver entra al lugar con ellas, viéndose majestuoso a los ojos del menor, quien ignora las ojeras y el cansancio en el rostro del rubio.

Oliver camina seguro y cuidadoso hasta él, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un arma cargada. Barry sabe para que es, lo entiende, comprende perfectamente. Así que sólo sonríe en su dirección, tanto como el dolor le deja. El hombre mayor aprieta sus labios en un gesto de impotencia.

\- Ollie... -susurra para obligarlo a verle a los ojos- Ollie, tranquilo. Todo estará bien -promete.

Débiles lágrimas recorren sus mejillas pálidas por la pérdida de sangre. Oliver niega rotundo, obstinado.

\- Lo siento -dice con la voz disfuncional y Barry jadea de solo oírlo, después de todo éste tiempo, ésta era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono de voz en el rubio. _Tan roto_ \- Lo siento, por mi culpa... por mi tú... -Oliver no completa ninguna de sus frases- Sino te hubiera enviado solo... tú no...

Barry sonríe con aprecio y cierra los ojos por breves segundos.

\- Ollie, nada de ésto fue tu culpa ¿Si? Nada -dice el castaño, firme.

\- Barry... -susurra el otro.

\- Puedo... -gime adolorido- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Antes de que... -Barry no termina de hablar, mirando de reojo el arma.

\- Si. Dime -acepta Oliver de inmediato, sin dudar.

Barry sonríe con dulzura.

\- ¿Podrías besarme?

Oliver parpadea rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y asiente _¿Así debía ser su primer beso juntos?_

El mayor se inclina sobre la improvisada cama, sosteniendo con ternura la mejilla casi fría de su amigo y une sus labios de manera casta. Presiona ligeramente y se atreven a separar sus labios un poquito para capturarse entre sí. Ambos suspiran con sus corazones acelerados y Oliver alza el arma a la altura de la cabeza de Barry. Si el chico debía morir, prefería que lo hiciera ahora. Con el último recuerdo de su primer beso en su mente.

Oliver aprieta el gatillo y el cuerpo de Barry cae muerto entre sus brazos.

El rubio solloza levemente, aprisiona entre sus brazos el cadáver de su amigo y presiona el arma contra su sien.

El último recuerdo que Oliver tiene antes de disparar, es la sonrisa que Barry tantas veces le regaló.


End file.
